


Chocolate

by Retroblaster



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Poison Cooking, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Valentines Day can be deadly when you fall in love with the Poison Scorpion Bianchi…





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Uggh, this turned out clunkier thank it sounded in my head…

Today was the best and worst day of your life.

It was the best because your crush was giving you special Valentine’s Day chocolate. It was the worst because your crush happened to be the infamous Poison Scorpion Bianchi. 

You stared down at the smoldering purple candy bar nervously as your stomach churned. You were more than ecstatic to receive special chocolate from Bianchi, but on the other hand you were fearfully wondering if you could actually eat it without losing your life.

“What’s wrong (First name)-chan? Don’t you like it? I made it especially for you.”

Under her analyzing gaze you had to make your decision. Sure her food had felled many a men, but if you really loved her as much as you thought you did, you would face you foreseeable doom and eat her specially made chocolate.

“Thank you so much Bianchi…” you tried to look and sound as happy as you knew you should feel, but the dread that was sitting in your stomach was making it hard. Hesitantly you took the beautifully wrapped candy out of the hitwoman’s outstretched hands. Tentatively you unwrapped the colorful cellophane from around the chocolate hoping that your sluggish pace seemed more like you were trying not to rip the plastic rather than going slowly just to delay your death.

Cautiously you brought the candy up to your mouth; you took a timid bite and swallowed it, barely chewing. Your heart pounded almost painfully in your chest as you waited for the poison to take effect, but after several moments and no signs of your stomach melting, you looked up at the Italian surprised then glanced down at the hazardously purple chocolate bar in your hand—it still looked like it was made to kill, but it tasted better than anything you’d ever eaten before.

Taking another, more confident, bite you chewed it thoroughly, wanting to savor its rich, smooth flavor.

You felt fine. Actually, you felt better than fine, you felt giddy and almost light headed, though that was probably due to your near death experience rather than the chocolate.

Chancing your luck you took another bite and smiled at Bianchi happily.

“Thank you for the chocolate Bianchi. I’m sorry I didn’t make you any. I was going to but I didn’t want to confess to you and look like a complete spazz…” you lead off feeling like you had said too much, but your love-drunk mouth wouldn’t shut up.

“And thank you for not giving me any poison chocolate, I was worried I was going to die…” you admitted embarrassed that you, even for a second, though Bianchi would poison you. To show just how grateful you were (and to hide your embarrassment) you took another bite.

Bianchi crossed her arms and gave you a confident, knowing look. “Oh, it is Poison Cooking.”

You stopped chewing and stared at her, horror-struck.

“Wha-what?” Swallowing the chocolate already in your mouth automatically, your stomach lurched. You felt like vomiting but resisted as Bianchi placed a slender hand on your cheek and leaned close to you. Your stomach flipped for a completely different reason as the olive-eyed woman smiled at you provocatively.

“As long as there is love a little poison is nothing.” she breathed before connecting her lips to yours in a soft, brief kiss.


End file.
